


Mourning in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Gen-Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Black and blues, and yellows too<br/>Fade the stain<br/>As embers do<br/>Wake up tomorrow, and feel new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning in the Morning

She spent the whole next day feeling numb, yet being so overwhelmed with feelings and emotions from the day before that her head hurt just thinking about it, and it brought tears to her eyes to even recall the events that took place yesterday. Her parents were dead, actually _dead_ , and Soile had never been more terrified in her entire life. Why were they killed? If they were wanted dead, then why is it that _now_ they were targeted, over a year after Soile was sent away? It made no sense, her entire life was in shambles, and she felt all alone, again. The only reason she’d held out this long was because her parents were going to send for her when all was well, and all was _not_ well, and now she could never go back home. She was going to be hunted for the rest of her life and she started to realize that there was no point in doing anything anymore. If she was going to be tracked down, and chased away, for the rest of her sorry existence, then what was the point in even running? If she was going to be killed, taken away, anything, then she might as well let it happen. Kielo wouldn’t approve, but Soile told herself that she wasn’t going to leave Manhattan, she wasn’t going to leave behind the bonds she’s made here so far, she was finally happy somewhere, and she refused to leave it behind like she did everywhere else.

 

            As much as she wanted to stay sprawled on her bed, sulking her life away, she remembered another event from yesterday, and her heart fluttered amidst her mourning. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment as she recalled her nerve-wracking experience with the charming (and quite endearing) speedster, Valo Morei. He was so nice, and so smart, his eyes were the prettiest shade of blue she’d ever seen in her life, and just looking at him made her heart speed up tremendously.

            But she felt sick. She couldn’t comprehend what she was feeling and she felt so overwhelmed with her emotions colliding, _your parents are dead, but you met the most wonderful person in the world._ It hurt a lot, and she had asked him out for what, looking back on it now, was a _date_. She knew for a fact that she enjoyed his company, and she felt all warm inside around him, but what it meant was totally beyond her understanding. She didn’t want to leave her bed, but she knew there was someone who’d be able to explain what her feelings meant, so she managed to drag herself out of bed, and into the living room. Her eyebags were deeper than normal and she had tear streaks running down her cheeks, and she hadn’t even bothered changing out of her pyjamas.

            Her aunt was drinking coffee and seemed to be watching the news, but with that distant look in her eyes, Soile could tell that Kielo wasn’t paying attention to anything on the screen, and was probably deep in thought. “Kielo,” Soile spoke, in a near futile attempt to get her aunt’s attention. Her aunt hadn’t gone in to work today either, it seemed, which Soile noted how red Kielo’s eyes were. She had either been smoking, or crying, and neither were very good signs. “Kielo,” Soile had repeated, but a bit louder and clearer this time. Her aunt turned to her and offered a slight smile. “Moi vaan*, Soile. Glad to see you’re finally out of bed, how are you feeling?” she asked, switching the television off so she could direct her attention to the younger girl, but Soile just shrugged in response. “Kielo, I have a question, if you don’t mind.”

            Her aunt cocked an eyebrow. “Is it about your parents-?”

            “No.”

            “Then what is it?”

            Soile shuffled a bit where she stood, her face heating a bit as she thought of Valo and her feelings toward him. Gah, she should just walk away right now and say ‘nevermind’, but she was going to be tormented forever if she didn’t know what all these weird emotions pointed to. “I… uh…” she started, moving a lock of hair behind her ears. “I met someone yesterday-“

            “Was it a boy?” Kielo interrupted, a smug grin appearing on her face. _Perkele**!_ Her aunt saw right through her, and Soile only seemed to make it more apparent when her cheeks flushed redder than they were before, and she looked every which way in embarrassment. “Possibly…” she responded, refusing to look her aunt in the eye, but she could see Kielo’s smile only widen at the reply. “Was he… cute?” was the next question, and Soile could’ve sworn that _she_ was supposed to be the one asking the questions, not her aunt.

            …Was Valo cute? Soile supposed so. If his captivating eyes and smile were anything to go by, anyway. “Y-Yes, I’d say so. He was, uh, really handsome…” Soile wanted to cover her face and hide away again, but she still hadn’t asked her aunt what her feelings meant. “I actually wanted to know… what it meant… when you’re around someone and you feel all warm and fuzzy inside… like you’re a firework shooting up, about to burst into a million different colors,” she tried to explain, and Kielo nodded with each pause Soile took, seeming to know exactly what her niece was talking about. “Soile,” Kielo spoke to get her niece’s attention, and the younger girl’s eyes shot up to look at her aunt, who had such a proud and smug smile, that Soile almost felt like it was uncanny.

 

            “Soile, you like him. Like _like_ like him.”

 

            _Holy shit...._ _Was her aunt saying that she was…. in…. love?_ That would explain a lot, actually, but Soile didn’t feel like that was even possible. She had lost everything, and she was _in love?_ “Kielo… I think I asked him out on a date…” she said, still trying to process everything. The way she felt when she was around him, the way her heart sped up, and the way she felt so nervous and yet so safe, it all made sense. Soile cursed herself for not realizing it earlier, that it would be something out of a fairy tale. She barely knew him, and she was in love. Even the word ‘love’ alone, seemed foreign to her, or at least the feeling did anyway. She spent her whole life telling her parents that she loved them, telling her siblings that she loved them, but that felt like _nothing_ compared to what she felt when she was around Valo.

            “You asked him out on a date? Bit bold, don’t you think?” Kielo pointed out, and Soile was about to retort when her aunt spoke again. “But a date would be good for you. It’d take your mind off things,” she explained, and Soile knew she had a point. After the letter she’d read yesterday… maybe some time out with someone she enjoyed being with would be good for her. He made her happy, so using logic, meeting him at the café on Sunday would be a good way to cheer her up. Ideally, anyway. “Yeah, you have a point… kiitos***, Kielo.”

 

*”Moi vaan”: Hi there

**”Perkele!”: Translates to ‘Demon’, although commonly used as a harsh profanity; Holy Grail of all curse words.

***”Kiitos”: Thank you


End file.
